


Nothing to be Afraid About

by EternityTsubasa



Series: Super Smash Brothers One-Shots [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityTsubasa/pseuds/EternityTsubasa
Summary: (Set in the Brawl era) Zelda wakes up and finds a certain angel who needs some comfort during a thunderstorm night. Can she try to help him and give him comfort? Pit X Zelda pairing. No flaming please.





	Nothing to be Afraid About

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hello, everyone! This is EternityTsubasa with an author's note that tells you about this one-shot that is here. I found this one-shot in my closet while I was clearing a few stuff out of my closet a few days ago before my sickness. While I was closet-clearing, I found an old notebook that I had when I was in 7th grade. It had a few one-shots I wrote, so I decided to type up this one-shot, but I gave it a few edits since the original is written on my notebook. In case you haven't know, this one-shot is set in the Brawl era and the pairing is Pit X Zelda. I'll gonna try to continue my fanfictions since I'm feeling better a little. Enjoy this one-shot I typed up and shared!
> 
> DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ OR FLAME ABOUT IT!

Zelda woke up with a familiar, faint sniffing sound in the night. It was a dark and stormy night that was happening outside of the Smash Mansion and there are a few Smashers that are afraid of thunderstorms. In fact, some people decide to sleep with someone else rather than sleep by themselves and the obvious reason was because of comfort. However, by the sound of someone sniffing, Zelda could tell that someone was sleeping alone and that someone needs some comfort.

Using Din's Fire, she lights a candle, grabs it, and enters the dark and quiet hallway once she steps out of the room. The storm had already took out the whole power so everything got dark in the Smash Mansion. Also, Master Hand told everyone that everyone was not allowed to stay up late if any case happens, especially thunderstorms. However, he, along with Crazy Hand, are also asleep, with made Zelda walk freely with relief as long as she doesn't try to wake up the hands or anybody else. If she did, then she would certainly get busted for roaming around the hallways late at night.

As she continues the search for the source of the sad sound, the ferocious sound of the thunderstorm starts to boom quietly or loud, but Zelda wasn't scared by the thunderstorm's booming roar. As the Princess of Hyrule continue to walk and investigate, the sniffing sound was getting louder. There was also a whimpering sound that Zelda also heard while she was searching around. The noise was growing slightly louder and louder as Zelda continues to walk. Finally, Zelda stood in front of someone's bedroom door, which was the source of where the sound was coming from. Zelda pressed her ear next to the door and heard the sad sounds from there. With that, she immediately reached to the conclusion that she has found the source of the crying noises.

_Crying noises? Someone's crying in there. I better go see who it is_ , the Princess of Hyrule thought.

Quietly, Zelda grabs the doorknob, turned it carefully and quietly, hoping she doesn't wake anyone up. Upon entering the bedroom, she tip-toes quietly in the room, and closes the door carefully. Zelda investigates the whole room twice for five minutes; she was about to leave until she sees something move in a corner of the room. There seems to be a navy blue blanket covering something and whatever, or whoever, is underneath the blanket is shaking in a scared manner. When she leans closer to it, it begins to move around a little and made a few sobbing sounds underneath. Putting the pieces together, Zelda begins to realize that all of the weeping sounds was coming from the covered figure. With that, she placed the candle on top of the drawer and she carefully grabbed the blanket. She slowly removes the blanket, revealing Pit, who suddenly gasps upon his cover being revealed.

Zelda actually knew who Pit was. He was officially invited into the Smash Mansion for the third tournament, which was called Brawl by a lot of people. At first, he was a shy and timid angel who didn't knew what was going on and he had trouble introducing himself to the Smashers. Many Smashers have introduced themselves to him in return, but he was still shy. Zelda knew that he might be shy on the outside, but he's also innocent and kind once anyone gets to know him. She, along with Kirby, Link, Mario, Peach, and Yoshi, are his friends. They continue to support him as the third tournament progresses.

"Pit?" Zelda asked in surprise, which startled the innocent, young angel of light a little.  
"Zelda? What are you doing in my room?" he asked the princess, also clutching onto a furry, yellow teddy bear.  
"I heard you crying and it kinda woke me up."  
"Oh..."  
"Why are you crying, Pit?"  
"I'm sorry. It's because of the thunderstorm out there."  
"Oh. I'm sorry."

Suddenly, there was a powerful boom that was so loud that the thunderstorm scared the Pit. He suddenly embraces Zelda as he buried his face in her chest and cried even more. Zelda took note of this and she hugs him back. As he continued to cry, she rocked him back and forth like a mother and child sitting on a rocking chair together. She let him cry for a bit until she had an idea that might be helpful.

"Calm down, Pit. I have an idea. How about if you sleep with me for the night?"  
"Really? (sniffs) You would let me sleep with you?"  
"Yes. If you want to sleep with me, I'll be with you for comfort. If you sleep with someone, you won't be afraid of the storm."  
"Okay. Thank you, Zelda," Pit said.

The angel of light starts to stand up from the floor and grabs Zelda's left hand with his right hand while his left hand clutches onto his teddy bear. As Zelda grabbed Pit's right hand with her left hand, she picked up the candle from the top of the drawer with her right hand. They begin to exit Pit's bedroom and they walked down the hall. Along the way, the thunderstorm starts to make loud booming sounds, Pit flinches a little, but he starts to gain confidence bit by bit as he continues walking with Zelda. The Princess of Hyrule continues to escort the young angel of light safely to her bedroom until they finally reach their destination. They start to enter Zelda's bedroom without getting caught once Zelda opens her bedroom door. Pit got into Zelda's bed with his teddy bear as Zelda puts the blanket on him to keep him warm. Afterward, she blows the candle out and joins with Pit into the bed and they both fell asleep into each other's arms.

* * *

 

The next day, the sun came out and the sound of a rooster crowing was heard. Zelda woke up and yawn upon hearing the rooster's morning crow. She was about to get up until she felt a sudden tug that's not letting her get out of bed. Curiously, Zelda lifts the covers of her bed and sees Pit sleeping peacefully. The young angel's arms are wrapped around her waist, as well as his yellow teddy bear. He was also smiling as well while lightly snoring. It seems that he slept well throughout the whole stormy night.

"Pit, it's time to wake up now," the Princess of Hyrule said softly to the angel of light.  
"Nngh...need more sleep..." Pit said in his sleep while he was still hugging Zelda and his teddy bear.

Zelda smiled and ruffles his chocolate brown hair gently.

"It looks like I'm not going anywhere..." she said happily as she continues to ruffle his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the one-shot, please kudo and comment about it. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
